


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 9

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Ascendance of a Bookworm AU, Djw2021, M/M, 本好きAU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：有佔有慾的Dick/純情Jason。超級OOC警告＊無限。Roy是王族(中央)，Jason是從平民收養的領主候補生(高譚)，對外隱瞞這件事，所以不懂貴族言語和價值觀。Dick跟Tim都是上級貴族，Damian同為領主候補生。權力：中央＞大領地＞中領地＞小領地。身份：王族＞領主(奧伯)＞領主候補生＞上級貴族。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> 超級OOC警告＊無限(我就爽.jpg)。
> 
> 我搞了本好きAU我爽了！！！晚到週自由發揮 ！！！  
> 之前口嗨的超開心！終於搞了太舒服了！

我一邊在內心想者我新構思的魔導具，一邊看著各領地的領主候補生或上級貴族依序進場。好無聊啊，不管是貴族院的升級儀式或交流會，還是坐在這裡當王族擺飾都很麻煩，啊啊－好想趕快結束回去繼續研究。

儘管內心的牢騷都多到想要跑去秘密房間大吼大叫，我仍好好地在臉上堆起社交專用的虛假微笑，優雅地坐在王族的座位上。好想打哈欠，但要是被發現就慘了。

「第六順位高譚，Jason大人與Damian大人入場 」

啊，是Jaybird呢。

隨者來自中央文官的這聲宣佈，幾名身穿黑衣制服、披著近黑色的紺青披風的學生逐一走了進來，在見到來人後我不禁欣喜地露出真誠微笑，感受到站在身後的首席侍從用視線狠瞪了我一下。

知道了知道了，王族是不能讓表情喜怒於色的，都聽到耳朵要長繭了。

看著Jason能夠再度披上象徵領地高譚的披風，連我都忍不主為他感到高興。相處的這兩年多只有我清楚他有多麼思念故鄉與家人，雖然他一直認定自己是被家人給拋棄而裝作蠻不在乎，但私底下我時常看到他把玩我收藏庫裡來自高譚的物品。

這時大門隨即關上，這表示所有領地的代表們皆已到齊了。接下來會從目前最有影響力且排名第一的領地候補生正式朝我問候，我看者他們跪到我面前畢恭畢敬的問安，表面上裝作有在聽的沉思樣，其實腦子裡再度開始放空起來。

不知道我之前偷偷錄起來與Jason的對談還有沒有存在錄音魔石裡？高譚的奧伯願意花多少錢買下？正當我打起敲詐的算盤時已經輪到高譚的領主候補生朝我問候，他們兩人來到我身前跪下，雙手交叉在胸前，其背後的親隨們也一齊下跪。

「「Roy王子。蒙生命之神埃維里貝的恩典，命運絲線得以再度交會令人無限歡喜，敬允獻上祝福」」  
「准許」

隨著我的允許，兩人便往戒指注入魔力好獻上祝福。

「自那一戰之後久疏問候，Damian與Jason將代表高譚，在此學習如何能成為不辱尤根施密特之名的貴族，往後還望您不吝賜教」

問候仍在持續，說話的代表是Damian，而不是年紀稍長的Jason。我注意到某些領地的候補生與上級貴族微微倒吸了一口氣，早已掌握消息的領地清楚這次外族的侵略主要是在Jason的活躍下成功抵擋，想必不少人準備在今年的貴族院內與他加深關係。

畢竟Jason的功績足以讓他接任下屆奧伯......。

而現在他們的舉動則是在表示高譚的下屆奧伯將由Damian接任，原本大家都預測高譚內部的各派系正掀起一陣腥風血雨，真沒想到Bruce會來這一手。我在內心暗自擔心起Jaybird是否又在領地內受到不公平的對待，開口要求兩人抬起頭來。

「今年因為抵抗了外族的侵略，高譚的順位得以上升許多。我仍十分擔心這最終是否只是土之女神蓋朵莉希的短暫甦醒(你們領地整體是否擁有足以匹配第六名的實力？)」  
「承蒙您的擔憂，顯然生命之神埃維里貝已然遠離，土之女神蓋朵莉希終將破縛而出，幸得水之女神芙琉朵蕾妮所帶來的治癒與變化(高譚已走出不斷爭鬥的局面，接下來會持續提升領地表現與影響力)」

Damian從容地回覆我。喔～看來暴躁的個性稍有改變，對我刻意的挖苦也沒像之前那樣暗藏諷刺回擊。同時Jason也盯著我，偷偷地眨了眨眼，這是暗示我趕快處理他不惜趁王族會談期間也要偷偷夾帶在信件裡的事，貴族迂迴的做法真的超級麻煩。

我微微轉頭將視線落到跪在Damian隔壁的Jason身上。

「Jason，我從奧伯•高譚那得知你已與貴領地的上級騎士訂下婚約。關於此事我想在之後的茶會上慢慢聽你說呢」

我看見Jason不快地微微皺眉。這可不行喔，現在的我身分好歹也是王族一族，不是之前跟你一起奮鬥的騎士好友Roy。而且我看得出來，你的眼神明顯在說：搞什麼鬼？我要你說的不是這個！

當時在受到拜託後我就打定主意要先了解情況，我就是擔心我可愛的Jaybird是不是又在勉強自己，所以還是之後讓我私下先問個清楚吧。我強硬地讓Jason在其他貴族面前答應招待我進行茶會的事。

畢竟王族的請求會直接變成命令，就算是領主候補生也不得不接受我的要求。

「是的，沒想到王子會對於此事有所關心。待我準備好一切之後，會再擇日向您發出邀請的」

Jason淡淡一笑，剛才不悅的面孔已經很好地收了起來，我點點頭。是說 Damian，你的不快與急躁也開始表現在臉上囉？身為下任奧伯這樣可不太好。

「那是當然。若非得風之女神舒翠莉婭(你)的守護，想必我們現在都無法安然待在這裡。還望我們今後繼續保持不變的情誼」

這句話也同時朝周遭宣告"不論高譚今後如何，Jason都處在我這位王子的闢護之下"。背後的文官咳了幾聲，在交談下去會被視為中央將特別禮遇高譚，勢必會影響到接下來各領地的貴族院生活。於是我揮揮手讓兩人退下。

\--  
「Roy王子，歡迎前來蒞臨。非常感謝您願意在假日的土之日特意前來」  
「感謝你的招待，Jason」

口中一邊說著形式上的貴族客套寒暄，一邊看著雙方的侍從急忙地端出茶水與點心，佈置加芬納棋。等到負責服侍的侍從們退到身後兩側時，Jason率先拿起點心吃過一口以示無毒，我才跟著拿起。

一放進嘴裡那令人懷念的味道便擴散開來，是我們還一起全國跑透透時Jason會私下做給我吃的超簡易餅乾。雖然不知道Jason這次是怎麼偷溜進宿舍廚房，但注意到這是他特地為我做的餅乾後，我放鬆了肩膀。

看到我露出開心的笑容後，Jason也跟者揚起微笑。

「其他人退下吧，此處留我跟Jason兩人即可」  
「可是王子殿下......這裡畢竟是他領宿舍」

我的護衛騎士面露難色地朝我進言，可惜今天我絕不想被打擾，況且難保在場的人沒有不懂唇語的傢伙在。

「我有重要的事要詢問Jason，關係到下一次的領主會議」

迫於我的壓力及無可奈何下，Jason吩咐近侍們離開茶會用的房間。接者我朝Jason遞出防止竊聽用的魔導具後，雙方一起握住。

「你他媽到底在搞什麼鬼Roy Harper！都秉退近侍了還要用到這個！ 」  
「我這不就是怕你罵得太大聲，才拿給你」

一握住防止竊聽用的魔導具Jason就開始大罵，我故作無辜地回答道。現在就連這場景都讓我忍不住回憶，那些天天跟Jason打鬧的日子。

「算了......所以你到底想問我什麼？」

看他無力地癱在椅子上，我趕緊切入正題。

「Jaybird，婚約是怎麼回事？」  
「什麼怎麼回事？如我信裡告訴你的，我跟Dick已經訂婚了。所以我之前才拜託你在交流會上說出來，防止他領、特別是大領地跟我求婚」

Jason喝了一口茶，好像在說：今天天氣真好、不如我們出去採集吧。  
不對啊！我想問的可不是只有這樣。

「沒關係嗎？如果是因為未來的出入，你完全可以遷籍到中央來在貴族院當老師。需要的話我也可以直接下令，幫你廢棄婚約」

我憂心忡忡地詢問。我知道沒發生襲擊事件的話Jason本就預定要嫁給Dick，然而竟然現在Jason成為了我的好友，我不會坐視不管，眼睜睜看著他墜入不幸的婚姻。

「謝謝你，Roy。但是跟Dick訂婚是我自己的決定，不論怎樣高譚終究是我的歸處。而且Bruce希望我可以整合之前高譚反抗他那一派系的貴族，讓領地內的貴族們更團結」

Jason說的相當輕鬆，可惜聽到這邊我整個火都衝了上來。感覺到身上配戴的空魔石正不斷吸走我因為憤怒而爆走的魔力，我再度握緊手中的道具。

「這跟之前有什麼差別？Jaybird。就算是以領地為優先，奧伯•高譚、Bruce對待你的方法還是太過分了」

我忿忿不平地大口啃起餅乾，像是把那些欺負過Jason的人通通咬碎一樣大口吞下。

「真要說的話，我現在的待遇已經比以前好太多了。而且Dick會以第一夫人的名義迎娶我」  
「你之前的情況就算是下級貴族都活得比你開心... Jaybird... 」

我大口嘆氣，同時用著擔心的眼神注視他。管他是第幾夫人，要是Dick他想的話，上級貴族還能娶到第三夫人跟包養愛妾，我幾乎想要衝過去用力搖晃Jason的肩膀、要他認真為自己的未來考慮。

這時Jason緩緩放下茶杯，我才注意到有幾條海藍色的細鍊從Jason的兩隻手腕上蔓延開來，如同開花一般朝手指延伸後接上束縛住中指的指戒，鍊子與鍊子間還穿插著數顆小型的虹色魔石點綴，看得出來設計的人相當用心且品味良好，是一組相當奢華的手背鏈。

Jason似乎也發現到我在盯者他的手看，他拉下其中一隻袖子好舉起手向我展示。我本以為那些細鍊頂多就接著魔導具手環，沒想到在被袖口遮掩的手臂之下配戴了好幾只開口式手環，上面一樣使用了跟手背鏈相同顏色的細鍊，串連交纏出複雜的造型，一路纏繞至我看不見的衣袖深處。

「這些是Dick送我的護身符，說是以防萬一防身用」

還有腳鍊配套，這樣說著的Jason邊問我要看嗎、邊打算脫下鞋子。我馬上拒絕了，10歲之後便不該讓家族以外的人士看到自己的腳踝，更何況是已經訂婚的人士。再次頭痛Jaybird缺乏貴族常識的同時，我心情複雜地開口。

「那個護身符......我記得必需用製作人自己的魔力煉製成金屬。身為騎士的Dick還真是製作了非常困難的魔導具」

某些時候我真的很擔心Jason，他意外地無法理解貴族的拐彎抹角和言詞中真正的意思，明明自己也身為領主候補生。特別是他剛才那大剌剌的舉動，幸好這裡只有我們兩人在，否則傳出去後，那Jason作為貴族的人生可是得背上無法抹滅，名為"不知羞恥"的汙點。

「是啊。你也知道Tim跟Bruce都是優秀的文官，聽說他們也有幫忙」  
「不不不，就算他們也有幫忙但鍊子的部分還是全得靠Dick自己來啊。而且你到底懂不懂把這些東西穿戴在身上意味著什麼！？」  
「不就護身符兼訂婚用的魔導具？」

Jason不解地皺了皺眉頭。我幾乎要抱頭仰天長嘯－－我的好兄弟啊......訂婚魔導具誰會送這麼多，這毋庸置疑是在宣告主權好嗎？實在不懂為什麼我身為堂堂王族，居然有一天得在跟好友的茶會上無奈解釋那些有關於兩個人之間的情感，高譚沒有相關的戀愛書籍嗎？

「你聽我說：許多人配戴使用魔力所製的鍊子飾品時，不是有人會因為製作者的魔力滲出，而感到不適？」  
「所以？」  
「所以你身上有這麼多條藍鍊還能正常活動，周遭的大家不就只能認為你已經接受Dick的魔力，讓冬天提早降臨了？ 」

我盡量婉轉的說明，拜託快聽懂啊！

「雖然不懂冬天降臨是指什麼，不過你是指染色的話，我的確是已經染上Dick的魔力沒錯？」  
「......什麼？」  
「那一戰之後因為各種關係，就在你回中央後不久，Dick不得不將我染色」

Jason仍舊稀鬆平常的說出驚人的事實，我睜大眼睛嚇得讓手中的魔導具直接掉下來。Jason毫無掩飾地翻了個白眼，好像在說我反應幹嘛那麼大。

可是染色的意思不就跟冬天降臨相同，代表你們兩個已經結合了嗎？

我感到一陣暈眩，表情瞬間痙攣。早知道當時不顧反對與局勢，也要把Jason拖回中央來。我才離開一個季節，我這麼好一個小鳥就被吃乾抹淨了......我感到全身的力量像是被抽離似地攤倒在椅子上。

「假如你是擔憂我之後會過得不好，雖非我本意但Dick已經獻名給我了。應該是他要擔心會被我胡亂下達指示」

聳聳肩，Jason的手下意識覆上他掛在腰間的小皮帶。我明白到那裏面正放著刻有Dick名子的石頭後，我重新轉回視線到他臉上。

「不後悔？」  
「不。高譚是我的歸屬，我的蓋朵莉西(應保護之物)」

聽見Jason充滿堅定感與強硬力道的聲音，我知道我肯定是改變不了固執友人的決心。

「你想問的就是這些？」  
「差不多吧」

我們一同放下防止竊聽用的魔導具，接者搖鈴讓侍從進來後請他們更換茶水與點心，表示這個話題到此結束。

「對了，說起來我還沒看過你的求婚魔石呢」  
「這種東西有必要特地看嗎？」

Jason小聲咕噥，但還是從領口拉出一條項鍊來。我剛想吐槽"有必要做成項鍊隨身攜帶嗎"時，卻在看到那鍊子也是藍色後笑容瞬間僵在臉上。而且中間那顆彰顯未婚夫存在的誓約魔石十分具有存在感，全屬性的虹色魔石價值既昂貴又稀少，這個大小得要花多少錢啊。

「Jaybird，以後只要我有時間，我一定會去高譚找你玩」  
「說什麼傻話，你當然要來」

Jason還是沒聽懂我話裡的意思，我全身無力。

考慮到那些纏繞Jason身體的魔力金屬鍊正是展現出Dick對未婚夫的佔有欲與執著，光是想想就讓我起雞皮疙瘩。而且Jason尚未理解受到如此程度的Dick的魔力纏身，對於周圍的貴族及本人代表什麼，而且你甚至還沒從貴族院畢業......。

只希望以後我造訪高譚時不會受到某人丈夫的阻撓，我默默地在心裡向時之女神德蕾梵庫亞獻上祈禱。

\--  
Jason視角：

在送走面如死灰、表情依然無法釋懷的Roy後，我回到高譚宿舍內自己的房間。沒看到Damian跟他的親隨在交誼廳，可能是出去採集了。我跟親隨們表示接下來要跟高譚定期報告，第六鐘敲響之前都不需要服侍，請他們去做自己想做的事。

我拿起Tim今年在發表會上展示的研究成果－－單手型通訊魔導具，他為了改善貴族院那無法即時傳達回領地的報告書而下了一番苦心開發。雖然會需要消耗不少魔力，但這比每天把問題跟需要特別留意的情報書寫在木板上後轉移回領地，在等對方回覆才能收到要方便多了。

『跟王子的茶會還順利嗎？Jay。』

Dick好聽的嗓音從手上的魔導具傳出，我知道他是在問"中央是不是打算干涉高譚"，思索了一下，我們今天的談話都是些無關緊要的內容。

「沒有大礙。Ric。」

美中不足的是，這款通訊魔導具在說話期間會無法聽到對方的聲音，沒辦法像面對面講話那樣，完整接收談話者的所有話語。為了避免打斷或是蓋過對方，Dick提出：在說完想說的話後，就念對方的名子當作暗語，表示輪到對方答覆。  


『但我聽說王子屏退了所有近侍，竟然王族判斷這不該被別人聽到，且聲稱與下次的領主會議有關，我很擔心這會影響到接下來領地間的關係與影響力。Jay。』

......為什麼Dick已經知道了？雖然知道我的親隨中有Grayson家族的親戚在，但萬萬沒想到我前腳剛踏進宿舍後腳Dick就收到消息了。報告書傳送的根本超級快嘛。大概是見我一直沒有出聲，Dick溫柔地再次要求我全盤托出屏退近侍時的談話內容。

「他只是問我婚約的事，然後問我有沒有意願轉籍到中央做貴族院的教師。Ric。」  
『中央為什麼突然又想拉攏你？你答應了？Jay。』

總覺得Dick的聲線突然壓低了許多，似乎還夾雜了些許不快，反正大概是我的錯覺吧。

「沒有，Roy只是作為我的友人關心我。然後他還問我是不是被你的魔力染色了，我說是，僅此而已。Ric。」  
『喔？那你沒有告訴他，我是使用藥水將你染色？Jay。』  
「你不是要求我不能說嗎......染色到底代表什麼特殊意思？Ric。」

都到這地步，我再不懂貴族間的暗語也從Roy的表情明白"染色"是不能在其他人面前開口詢問的詞彙。

『等星結儀式結束之後你就會明白了。Jay。』

魔導具那邊響起愉快的笑聲，Dick好心情又很滿足似地回答。星結儀式是貴族的結婚儀式，所以大概是跟婚禮有關的話題吧。

總之我知道Roy很關心我的婚禮了，只可惜領地內部貴族之間的婚姻是由神殿長和奧伯負責主持，沒辦法邀請王族參加。

「第六鐘敲了，我差不多該下樓去用餐。Ric。」  
『好的，我很期待能真正親手將你染上顏色的那天。Jay。』

搞不懂Dick最後這句話是什麼意思，我放下手上的魔導具，結束這次的報告。


End file.
